Big deal
by Red Vixen
Summary: Song fic. What would happen is a certian couple broke up not much point. Please read
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Not own song or Yu-gi-oh! So sad, to bad. *Bursts into tears* But the story plot (if there is one) is mine *gives a evil eye*


	2. Big Deal

_A.N.__ I'm back again. First ever song fic posted. Probably sucks like crap but hey I had an idea and I got it down and it it's actually finished! Yeah! Once in a life time ever. It's about what would happen if a certain couple broke up. Not much happens, mostly dictated by the song lyrics so… any way I'll shut up now.  _

**LeAnn Rimes: Big Deal**

Well he used to be mine  
Not 'til very long ago  
I was crazy to ever let him get away  
But girl you should know better  
Then to go braggin' in my face  
So forgive me for what I'm 'bout to say  
  


**A blond haired girl turned to the brunet at her side. The brunet who had recently started dating the blond's ex-boyfriend. For the last… the blond couldn't even remember how long any more, she had been going on and on and on about him and she was beginning to thing that maybe it was time to get a word in edgewise to shut the little thing up and keep her heart-ache to herself. **

  
Big deal  
So what? Who cares?  
Ya just got lucky that's all it was  
Shut up  
Don't wanta hear another word about  
Candlelight and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love, so what?  
Big deal

** She turned on the brunette taking her full annoyance out on her and causing the smaller girl to take a step back, and a deep breath in surprise. She had also for once, shut up.  **

  
He's perfect, I heard ya  
The first ten times that ya told me  
Yeah, yeah, it's amazin' his lovin'  
I can't believe I let him go'o'o  
I regret it, there I said it  
Ya call yourself a friend  
But ya just keep rubbin' it in

**Having vented her rage and turning she started back down the street, the brunette fallowing at her heels. After about another block the silly girl started up again**, **couldn't this twit take a hint. The blond thought, trying to keep her temper under control as it began to rage again. If she heard one more word about how great Joey was she was going to lose it like never before. Just as she was about to let go of her very fragile self control, the brunette stopped and said good-bye before getting into the car that had just pulled up next to them on the curb. The blond saw a flash of blond hair and a pair of brown eyes looking in her direction for a moment then, the car pulled out into the traffic again. She tossed her head and taking the keys for her convertible out of her purse she started her own car and headed in the opposite direction, muttering under her breath, her temper still raging.  
  
Big deal  
So what? Who cares?  
Ya just got lucky that's all it was  
I swear if I hear another word about  
Candelight or long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love, so what?  
Big deal**

**She pulled into the parking lot and locking up her car, started up to her apartment floor. It wasn't the nicest one that she had lived in, nowhere near as nice as the one that she and Joey had shared but she'd had no intention of staying with that cheating bastard. And this was what she could comfortably afford at the moment. She unlocked it and walked in. Everything was in its place thanks to the cleaning that she had given it the day she and Joey had broken up. She dropped her purse on the small table under a mirror in the entrance way and tossed her coat over a chair by the table. She grabbed a pop out of the fridge before she went to the living room to nurse her feelings of annoyance and dislike and… that one that she refused to think about.     
  
Congadulations, I'm just so happy for you  
I can't contain the way I feel  
  
**

**"Who cares if I feel like I've just been pushed off a cliff, not that good for nothing blond duelist, or his new little chicklette." She spoke to herself, hearing her voice echo the slightest little bit in her living room and hating herself for the pain she could hear in it and she could feel the hurt welling up in her chest. She grabbed a pillow and started to cry in it, it was an old habit from when she had lived with her parents and had done everything she could to keep them out of her life as much as possible. Finally when she could cry no more she felt a new feeling of anger and betrayal rise up and she began to hurl things around the room before grabbing one and preparing to beat the stuffing out of it when the door bell rang. "Shit." She said taking a quick look in a mirror to see that her makeup had smeared thanks to her tears. She looked a wreck.  **

  
Big deal, big deal  
So what? Who cares?  
Ya just got lucky that's all it was  
Shut up  
Don't wanta hear another word about  
Candelight and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love, so what?  
Big deal

**"Yo Mai, you in there?" a familiar voice asked while she did her best to clean herself up and get herself back together. _Can't pretend that I'm not home, Damn what to do and where to hide. _**

**"Mai you O.K?"**** She finally had herself back together and tossing everything back into a semblance of neatness, she answered the door. **

**"Yes?" **

**"Let me in please we need to talk." Her heart was pounding at the sight of him standing there his jacket pulled up his hair everywhere as usual, but there was a new tiredness in his brown eyes.  **

**"_We don't have anything left to talk about Joseph." _**

**"Yes we do I have to explain something to you." **

**"You can do it there."**

**"No I can't I don't think you want your neighbors to hear every word of this particular explanation." she relented she always did she couldn't stand against him for very long, but she did try. **

**"Fine." She sighed and opened the door wider to allow him to enter. He walked in with a soft, "thanks". **

**"What did you need to tell me?" she asked after shutting the door and turning to him, outwardly calm and poised but inside she was praying that he was going to tell her that she had been wrong and he loved her and wanted her to come back to him, that he needed her. **

**"Besides the fact that I'm not going out with Cassandra, as much as she would like it to be true.**** Things I should have told you before you left…" **

_a.n__. Yes I know that the ending sucks but hey I wasn't sure how to end it. I know that everyone might be a little out of caritctor but hey my story my people. Anyway R&R._

_p.s.- if you insist on flames please try and say something nice anyway._


End file.
